


Coffee & Kisses

by xemirix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemirix/pseuds/xemirix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda started from a coffee shop au but developed into mavin and giving each other signals that they like each other and lots of other fluff bits.</p><p>The song is Heart Out by The 1975</p><p>I'm 75 cents short for my coffee AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Kisses

"Rushing in a small town  
I forgot to call you  
I'm running low on know how  
With this beat I made for two"

Michael stopped at the Starbucks on 5th Ave everyday on his way to work and he ordered the same thing every time, a venti caramel latte with extra whipped cream which always came out to be $4.58. This particular morning his alarm hadn't gone off and he was running late to work but he still decided to stop for his morning coffee and he was glad he did.

When Michael walked into the shop he immediately groaned to himself, the line was four people long and the current person had a drink list of about five different, complex drinks that even the baristas were asking each other how to make. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for each person to order and receive their drinks and when he finally got up to the register he let out a sigh of relief, even though he knew he was going to be even later to work now.

"Morning Michael," said Burnie, the guy working register knew Michael by name as he stopped in at the same time every morning. "You're late today, how come?" Burnie did not even need to ask Michael what his drink was going to be today, he already knew it by heart.

"Alarm decided to be a bitch and not wake me up," groaned Michael, who was already fishing through his pockets to find the money for the coffee.

"Boss is gonna be okay with that?" asked Burnie.

"Ah, we'll find out when I go in, I've been thinking about leaving anyway so at this point I'm not sure if I care," he replied.

Michael pulled out a bunch of change and placed in on the side and began counting it, one stack of quarters, another stack of dimes- "Oh shit, Burnie I'm 75 cents short for the coffee, do you think you can swing it today?"

"Nah don't worry about it, I'll pay for him," an accented voice surprised Michael by coming out of the quiet man who had been standing next to him the whole time.

Burnie waved away his gesture, "Dude no you really don't have too, I got it this one time."

But the man was already taking out the money for Michael's drink and his own as well. "So what he wanted and then also a venti white chocolate frappuccino with extra whipped cream."

"Dude you really don't have to do that," Michael explained as the man paid for the two drinks.

"But I wanted to."

Michael struck by the kindness talked to the man for a few more minutes as their drinks were being made. His name was Gavin, he was twenty-three- a year younger than Michael- he lived in England and was currently visiting Texas on a Visa that he was hoping would turn into a Permanent Resident card but nothing in the U.S. had caused him to want to stay enough yet.

When the drinks arrived Gavin apologized for having to leave so soon after they had just started talking. "But maybe I'll see you around."

"Cause I remember that I like you  
No matter what I found  
She said, "It's nice to have your friends round  
But we're watching the television with no sound"

The next day before work, when Michael arrived at the coffee shop Gavin was already there at a table with the two drinks.

"Figured since it's Saturday you wouldn't have much to do," Gavin smiled.

"You'd be right," replied Michael as he took his coffee and sat down.

The two stayed at their table for most of the day, as by the time either one of them wanted to leave it was about two in the afternoon and they didn't part ways yet. Michael showed Gavin around Austin which included some of his favourite sights of the town and they spent the day together wandering around Austin.

Since Gavin didn't drive Michael drove him back to his house which was only one block away from the coffee shop and by the time they finally got back to his house they had spent the whole day together.

"It's just you and I tonight  
Why don't you figure my heart out?  
It's just you and I tonight  
Why don't you figure my heart out?"

"So do I get to see you again?" asked Gavin when he got out of the car that night.

Michael nodded. "Of course, how about tomorrow?"

Gavin shrugged. "I guess tomorrow will be okay but uh, how about tonight?"

"Uhm, you've only known me for two days, you inviting me inside could mean something more than friends you realise that right?" Michael teased.

"Well you'll have to come in and find out," Gavin smiled.

Michael turned off the car engine and followed Gavin inside the small house that hadn't even been furnished yet to Michael's surprise.

"Gavin? How long have you been here?" Michael asked curiously.

"Uhh, a fortnight I think," Gavin replied. "Sorry the place is a mess I didn't plan for company when I left this morning."

"But you knew you were meeting me," Michael was taken aback, bringing him home hadn't been in Gavin's final plan.

"Yeah but I didn't know what signals I would get from you," Gavin explained turning around to face Michael. "How does this make you feel Michael? You're adorably cute even when you rage when you drive, your coffee choice is on point and you're the first thing I've liked since I've arrived here."

"It makes me feel like you're hitting on me," Michael replied slyly. "And it's only been two days so you know this could be going kinda fast."

"Oh shut up Michael," Gavin laughed. "You're hardly the type of person that cares how fast something is going, from two days ago I knew you wanted change and here it is, me!"

Michael laughed at how self-arrogant Gavin sounded. "God you're such a prick."

Gavin smiled, knowing that Michael was joking and walked closer to him. "I could always be your prick."

"Ugh Gavin!" Michael groaned. "Why must you be the thing I need the most because you're right, I do need change and you could possibly be the start of that. You know, if you wanted to be."

Gavin smiled and walked closer to Michael again. "Of course love."

Michael hated Gavin in that moment because he knew he was right, he needed change because his whole life was one big planned out day every day and he wanted to be able to stray away from that and Gavin was that person.

All this time Gavin had been walking closer and closer to Michael and now he reached out and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight against his body. 

"Gavin Free, I feel like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," Michael smiled as he kissed him.

"You got something to say?  
Why don't you speak it out loud, instead of living in your head?  
It's always the same.  
Why don't you take your heart out, instead of living in your head?"

**Author's Note:**

> first work in a while so hoping it's okay, starting to get back into it with mavin au's and hopefully move on up into a chaptered piece soon. xo


End file.
